


[XS]十分钟

by JustWinterBucky



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWinterBucky/pseuds/JustWinterBucky





	[XS]十分钟

温尚翊想不通，自己好歹也是堂堂台大社会学的毕业生，为什么现在竟然成了公司新媒体运营的小编。  
浪费人才。温尚翊泄恨那般咬了一口三明治。  
购物节将至，又赶上总裁的生日——服装上新，咖啡店推出新品，优惠活动......搞得温尚翊一个头两个大。  
好烦哦，总裁怎么这么多事。温尚翊挠挠头，拿起手边的咖啡喝了一口，杯子上还画着一个卡通小人。  
陈信宏画的。

 

陈信宏就是温尚翊口中那个多事的总裁——人帅多金又有才，是无数女生的爱慕对象。  
对于温尚翊来说也一样。  
还在上大学的时候，温尚翊陪朋友去书店买杂志。目光扫到了货架上的一本时尚杂志，还以为说哪个刚出道的模特，拿起书翻了翻才知道竟然是公司总裁。  
好厉害，如果在这家公司工作，应该很幸运吧？  
温尚翊觉得自己当年还是年少不懂事。  
每天没日没夜的工作，能支撑着自己工作下去的就只有每周一次的总裁巡查。  
“最近宣传活动有点多，小温辛苦了。”陈信宏走到温尚翊旁边，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“啊，没关系的，靠着咖啡我能熬三天！”温尚翊笑笑，指了指手边的咖啡杯。  
陈信宏挑了下眉毛，拿起杯子和桌上的马克笔，在杯子上画了一只张牙舞爪的小怪兽，旁边还写了小小的一句“加油”，然后把杯子重新递给了他。  
“谢谢陈总裁。”温尚翊不好意思地笑了笑，从陈信宏手中接过了杯子，指尖不小心碰到了对方柔软的指腹。  
“客气，叫我阿信就好。”陈信宏抬起手来揉了揉温尚翊的头发，微微笑了一下走开了。  
干嘛啦......温尚翊脸颊有些发烫，不知道是因为周围女同事投来的目光，还是因为陈信宏似是无意的动作。  
没有吧......没什么吧......大概是因为我比较帅吧......温尚翊捏了捏鼻梁，努力说服自己刚才什么都没有发生。  
“小温我好羡慕你哦！”隔壁座位的女生用手撑着下巴，嘟着嘴不满地说，“我好喜欢他哦。这么优秀的人还是单身，太奇怪了。”  
“是啊。”温尚翊打着哈哈转过身去，打开电脑准备继续工作，女生却突然矛头一转把话题转移到温尚翊身上。  
“不过说起来，小温你长得也不赖，学历也高，工作能力还强，为什么也是单身啊？”  
“呃我......没遇到合适的啦……”  
他才不要承认自己喜欢陈信宏。

 

该死的优惠活动哦。温尚翊抬头看了一眼墙上的时钟，十一点半。办公室里的其他同事早已下班，只有他一个人被陈信宏亲自点名留下来加班。  
无奈地摇了摇头，自己没有女朋友也没有猫，回家的早晚只会影响微波炉加热便当的时间，索性也就认命接受了总裁看似无理的要求。

「總裁大人：小編」  
「總裁大人：特別的日子，想個活動吧！」  
「總裁大人：給你十分鐘處理喔」

温尚翊看着突然亮起的手机屏幕，看着弹出来的一条条消息，看着总裁突然下达的任务，一下子大脑当机，不知道策划什么活动比较好。  
索性决定打折，正在敲文案的时候，办公室的门突然被推开。  
“总、总裁？你还没走？”温尚翊猛地抬起头，看到西装革履的陈信宏脸上带着笑意站在门口。  
“十分钟喔。”陈信宏指了指自己的手腕，随即坐在温尚翊旁边的椅子上，目不转睛地看着他。  
“总裁你不要这样看着我......”温尚翊感觉陈信宏的目光像是烙铁那般烫在自己的脸上，敲键盘的手都因为紧张打错了好几个字。  
“阿翊，抓紧时间喔。”陈信宏突然靠近他，伏在对方耳边轻声呢喃，不安分的手不知何时攀上了温尚翊的背。  
“陈总......”温尚翊慌了，他不知道陈信宏为什么这么晚还在公司没有走，不知道为什么突然闯入办公室，为什么......为什么现在和他保持着这样一种暧昧不明的姿势。  
“十分钟......马上就到了喔。”陈信宏的声音低沉性感，柔软的唇轻蹭着温尚翊的脸，感受着他的皮肤不断升温。  
“阿翊......”陈信宏抬起头来看他，眼神迷离闪烁注视着面前的人。抿了下嘴唇，下一秒，欺身压上他的双唇。  
温尚翊紧张得绷直了身子，不知所措的唇被轻易撬开，灵活柔软的舌在口腔里肆意游走，吞噬般贪婪的品尝着属于他的每一个角落。陈信宏修长好看的手揉乱了温尚翊的头发，贴近了两个人的距离，让彼此的呼吸中只剩下对方。  
“唔......”温尚翊把头转到一边去大口呼吸，红得滴血的耳尖暴露了羞涩，被用力吮吸的双唇充血，在昏暗的办公室里更显得诱人。  
“阿翊不喜欢吗？”陈信宏把温尚翊的椅子转了过来面对自己，晶晶亮的眼睛眨着，方才犯罪的唇此刻乖巧地抿起来。  
“喜欢......”温尚翊低下头，声音小到几乎听不到。  
“我也好喜欢。”不安分的手摸上了他的胸口，开始解开一颗颗扣子。平坦的胸口展露在他面前，陈信宏俯下身去含住了他胸前的一点轻轻吮咬着，一只手忽轻忽重地揉捏着另外一边，另一只手在温尚翊的背上游走着，感受着皮肤的肌理。“好喜欢阿翊。”  
温尚翊的呼吸像是滞住了那般，心里涌动着不安和那么一丝他并不愿意承认的期待。  
“一直都好喜欢，想这样，把你脱的一干二净，然后在这里，在办公室里，狠狠地上了你。”  
温尚翊被陈信宏这一串毫无遮掩的垃圾话打得脸红心跳，突然身上一凉，薄薄的衬衫被对方粗暴地扯下。  
“我在公司只有这一件衬衫......”已经到这种时候，温尚翊还在小声辩解这些在陈信宏看来丝毫不值得在乎的小事。  
“穿我的。”陈信宏像是瞪了他一眼，大手游走到温尚翊身上最敏感的地方揉捏着。  
“陈总不要......”温尚翊慌了，虽然他知道，已经到了这一步就不可能有停下来的可能，但是出于本能的畏惧告诉他，不可以。  
“叫我阿信。”灵巧的手解开了温尚翊的皮带，拉开拉链，已经有些苏醒的欲望在内裤下若隐若现。陈信宏笑了笑，拉下了对方的裤子。  
寒冷让温尚翊下意识贴近了陈信宏，缩在对方的怀里感受着体温。质地良好的西装磨蹭着他的皮肤，让温尚翊想要干脆溺死在这个不真实的怀抱中。  
突然被陈信宏抱起来的温尚翊吓了一跳，紧紧勾住了他的脖子，不知道他要抱着自己去哪。  
陈信宏抱着他走向自己的办公室，看着经过的一张张办公桌，温尚翊仿佛能感觉得到平日里的同事们在那里说笑工作的样子。而现在他竟然要和总裁......  
“在想什么？”陈信宏在温尚翊的嘴唇上啄了一下，还伸出舌头顽皮地舔了舔他的嘴角。  
“没、没什么......”温尚翊像一只受了惊吓的小兽，把头埋在了陈信宏的颈窝，被陈信宏揉乱的头发蹭得那人脖子痒痒的。  
“乖。”陈信宏亲吻了一下他的额头，伏在耳边对他说，“马上就到。”  
陈信宏把温尚翊轻轻抱到自己办公室那个宽大的皮质沙发上，冰凉的皮革让温尚翊一个劲地往陈信宏身上靠。  
“这么着急？”陈信宏轻笑着脱掉了西装外套，白衬衫黑西裤还服帖的穿在身上。  
“知道怎么办吗？”  
温尚翊无措的眨着一双大眼睛，企图从陈信宏的脸上找到答案。对方看着他可爱又无辜的表情，拉起他的手亲了一下，又带着他伸向自己的下身。  
隔着布料也能感受到惊人的尺寸和温度，温尚翊竟然没出息地吞了下口水。  
“十分钟。”灯光太暗了，温尚翊看不清陈信宏的表情，只能从语气中揣测其中的意味。  
温尚翊叹了口气，有些紧张而期待地解开了陈信宏的裤子，低下头去舔舐着已经勃起的性器。伸出的一小截舌头乖巧地舔着，好像孩子在品尝美味的棒棒糖。唾液濡湿了布料，硬挺的形状更加凸显，惹得温尚翊身上一阵燥热。用脸颊蹭了几下，拉下内裤，硬挺发烫的性器打在温尚翊脸上。像是受了什么鼓舞，温尚翊一口含住了陈信宏的下身，毫无征兆地开始深喉。陈信宏没有料到温尚翊竟然这么主动，忍不住发出了满足的喟叹，甚至克制不住地顶了顶腰。温尚翊一边承受着陈信宏的冲撞，一边用手揉捏着囊袋。陈信宏沉醉于温尚翊口腔温暖柔软的感觉，双手难以自控的在温尚翊身上胡乱摸着。末了，温尚翊终于抬起头，嘴角还牵连出一根银丝。伸出舌头来舔断，复又在陈信宏的性器上亲了一口。  
陈信宏揽着温尚翊的脖子狠狠亲下去，对方的口腔里还残存着一股腥膻味道，但陈信宏不在乎，舌尖探入对方的口腔，用双唇交换爱意。  
温尚翊隐约感觉到陈信宏的手好像在摸索什么，刚想开口问，后穴便传来了一种陌生的感觉。  
“陈总……阿信……”温尚翊无助地看着陈信宏，而对方只是轻柔的吻了吻他的眼角。  
修长的手指沾着冰凉的润滑剂探入了从未有人开拓过的领域，一根、两根、三根，温尚翊皱着眉，努力适应着异物进入的不适感，抑制不住地泄出细碎的呻吟声。像是要把褶皱都按平那般，陈信宏的手指在后穴里不安分地进出着，发出粘腻的水声。在擦过某一点时，温尚翊的呻吟突然变了调，甜美的声音给了陈信宏信号，坏心眼地反复按着那一点。温尚翊颤抖着窝在陈信宏怀里，刺激出的生理性泪水在眼眶打着转，“陈总不要玩那里……”  
“不要？”陈信宏随即撤出了手指，后穴的空虚感猛然袭来，温尚翊求饶那般看着陈信宏。  
“求我啊。”  
温尚翊咬紧了下唇。这太羞耻了，就算自己再喜欢陈信宏，好歹也是个堂堂男子汉，怎么可以求对方做这种事……  
羞红了脸，温尚翊也没有开口。陈信宏歪着头等着看温尚翊准备挺到什么时候，可他没想到的是，温尚翊咬咬牙，掰开自己的臀瓣直接坐了下去。温暖湿润的后穴突然包裹性器的感觉过于刺激，害得陈信宏差点缴械投降。  
“温尚翊你……”话还没说完，温尚翊就撑着陈信宏的胸口自己上下动了起来，柔软的嫩肉吞吐着陈信宏的粗大，带出的粉嫩肠肉又在坐下去的时候被带回。再怎么说温尚翊也是第一次，再心急动作也显得生疏，动了几次便觉得累，趴在陈信宏身上开始撒娇。  
陈信宏又一次把他抱起来——自己的粗大还插在他的身体里。温尚翊吓了一跳，急得直捶陈信宏，可对方不在乎，抱着他一步步朝着办公桌走过去。走路的动作带来的颠簸，让性器一下一下的在温尚翊的身体里捣乱。好在陈信宏托住了他，不然温尚翊可能早就脱力瘫软抱不住陈信宏了。  
办公桌，宽大的红木办公桌，赤身裸体的温尚翊就那样躺在上面，上半身还穿着白衬衫的陈信宏解下自己的领带，蒙住了温尚翊的双眼。  
本就昏暗的办公室，被陈信宏这么一遮，温尚翊的世界彻底陷入一片黑暗。他牢牢抓着陈信宏的手臂，生怕下一秒会发生什么。  
“阿翊，放松。”陈信宏在他耳边说，湿热的气息扑在脸上，给短短四个字增添了不知道多少的情色意味。  
粗长的性器再一次顶入温尚翊体内，重获的快感让两个人都发出了满足的叹息。未经人事的穴口紧致温暖，让陈信宏留恋极了。小心缓慢地进行每一次动作，仔细观察着温尚翊脸上细微的表情变化。  
“啊……慢一点……阿信……”极度的快感让温尚翊摇着头求饶，可一旦陈信宏真的放慢了动作，他又会抓着他的手臂哼着，小声抱怨着。  
陈信宏也不气，任着温尚翊的小性子时快时慢。折起他的双腿屈在胸前，俯下身去在他的胸口种下独属于自己的暧昧痕迹。  
领带的位置早已歪斜，隐约能看到温尚翊红红的眼眶。  
“笨蛋，痛为什么不说。”  
“喜欢……好喜欢阿信……唔啊……”温尚翊的喘息声越来越重，陈信宏直到他快到了，刻意挡住他想要抚慰自己的手。  
“要被我操射才可以。”  
“嗯……阿信……不要……快射了啊……”温尚翊被快感折磨到快要失去理智，仰着头胡乱在陈信宏的脖颈上咬了几口，留下了不少的红痕。  
陈信宏感觉到温尚翊的后穴突然绞紧，性器也与此同时喷射出了粘稠的白浊，沾在他的小腹上、陈信宏的衬衫上、宽大的红木办公桌上。  
陈信宏附身亲吻着温尚翊锁紧的眉头。“阿翊再等我一下。”说罢突然加快了速度，开始疯狂地抽插。霎时间整间办公室里只剩下喘息声、肉体拍打的淫靡声和挥散不掉的精液与情色的味道。  
“不行……要坏掉了……啊……”温尚翊努力绞紧后穴，陈信宏被这突然的刺激弄得猝不及防，滚烫的精液一股股射在内壁上。撤出的时候，还带出一些不堪的白色液体，温尚翊故意扭过头去不看他，陈信宏便捧着他的脸，让他对上自己的目光。  
“这次任务用时1小时13分，超时了哦。”  
“什……什么……”  
“我不是说了吗，只给你十分钟。”陈信宏又指了指自己的手腕，看着对方一脸惊诧的样子，忍不住又亲了亲他的嘴角。  
“要受罚哦。”  
“什么啦……罚什么啦……“温尚翊扁扁嘴，把头埋在陈信宏怀里，企图逃过对方口中的惩罚。  
“罚你不许离开我。”


End file.
